YOU can be in the Hunger Games!
by Stockholm
Summary: 8 SPOTS LEFT! Ever wondered what it would be like to have yourself or your character as a tribute in the Hunger games? Well, It's the twentieth annual Hunger Games, and its your chance to have a say in a particapent!
1. Chapter 1

It's the twentieth annual Hunger Games, and its your chance to have a say!You can enter a character into the hunger games!(yes, i have gotten permission from the person who came up with this to use the idea). So please submit your character with the following information":

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Skills/Talents:

Weaknesses:

Interview Persona:

Costume for the Chariot Ride:

Additional Information:

Remember, the age range is 12-18. Please try to make your characters unique! Please no Cliche' characters,  
though of course we need some ;) Try to mix it up a bit! I might have to switch your characters district, if needed.  
(Just in case you enter a character who's district has already been chosen). Of course, before i do, i will message you and ask if it's okay!

I'm going to be entering my own character to this story, so just know that this district's female character is already taken!

Name:

Gender: Female

Age: Sixteen

District: 1

Appearance: Black shoulder length hair, tall and skinny, extremely pale, yellow-ish eyes, bright white teeth, long bony hands, and full, cracked lips set in a perminant scowl.

Personality: The complete opposite of the usual district one commoner. Jack is Almost always angry. An extreme pessimist who always insists on finding faults in everyone and everything. She finds weapons fascinating, and is a career.  
Doesnt like to be proved wrong and can be set off easily. Seems unaproachable to others, and those willing to get close enough to start a conversation with her, leave dissapointed by her innability to be scoialable. After the death of both her parents when she was 8, she refused to attend school, thinking it useless. She fends for herself, denying the fact that she'd be better off with friends or someone to look after her. She spends her time inventing, wondering why she'd been born into a district that revolved around something she'd despised. Diamonds and fancy were not of any interest to her, and she'd decided her goal was to get to district 6, and she swore to herself that one day she would.

Skills/Talents: Wires and electricity, hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing, best weapon is a sickle or scythe.

Weaknesses: Archery, camoflauge, and climbing trees.

Interview Persona: Herself. Dark, hostile, rude, and unapproachable. She could care less if the audience despises her.

Costume for the Chariot Ride: A silver, skin-tight jumpsuit with curtains of gleaming diamonds hanging from her arms.  
She was forced to wear a silver and black mask on her face, but threw it off within the first thirty seconds of the Grand Entrance.

Additional Information: She doesnt get along well with people like her, but isnt much better with the opposite of herself Does NOT want an allie. When picked for the game, she shrugs, smirking, not exactly caring. She would live or die, she thought.  
It didnt really matter to her which of the two happened to her. 


	2. Heads up!

Hello, everyone. I would just like to let you know that all of the female tribute spots have been filled! I will be changing my tribute, Jack, to a male. So now, we have male spots left! Please fill them so I can get to writing quickly.

Thanks,

Stockholm


	3. I have chosen :D

Alrighty! Looks like im done choosing all of the male and female tributes!

If you see your characters name; congrats! (Some of you entered more then ne tribute, and if I liked both of them, then I used both of them, so you might have to chosen characters on the list)

Here are the characters I chose!:

**DISTRICT** **FEMALE** **MALE**

District 1: Glitter Jack

District 2: Ayira Maxillo

District 3: Ella Ken

District 4: Sheek Kevin

District 5: Nyx Asher

District6: Rose Gentian

District 7: Erina Will

District 8: Niamh Hugo

District 9: Colby Hayden

District 10: Aurelia Gage

District 11: Delilah Damien

District 12: Merfly Jake

Congratulations to those of you who were chosen!

I am currently working on the story, so the first chapter should be up within a few days!

It will be called: " Misery Loves Company"

So keep an eye out for it this week! :D

Thanks to everyone who entered


End file.
